Draw a Circle, That's Alchemy
by DanishPastry93
Summary: A new ruler of homunculi has arisen in the world and has found beings with true immortality. The Elric's have heard of a new version of alchemy that has developed, and feel the need to take a vacation from their Germanic home. Draw a circle, that's alchemy. I only own the computer used to type this and the plot. Nothing else.
1. Chapter 1

A new ruler of homunculi has arisen in the world and has found beings with true immortality. The Elric's have heard of a new version of alchemy that has developed, and feel the need to take a vacation from their Germanic home. Draw a circle, that's alchemy.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Hetalia… Let's see how this fic turns out… You can only assume…

* * *

"Come on Al! We need to get on our plane!"

"Just a minute brother!"

"Alright, but you better hurry! It leaves in 40 minutes!"

Ed stopped his shouting match from the bottom of the stairs and headed to the front door. The two Elric brothers were finally leaving Europe and heading to the America's. Not only were they in the need of traveling, but they heard of a 'new' version of alchemy that was being produced in a secret society in the USA. As if anything couldn't get any stranger with this world. After hard work and saving up, they finally had enough money to get to the America's, how they would get back is a whole other story.

As Al walked down the dark oak wood, he saw the silhouette of his brother looking out of the frosted window. It wasn't really that warm in Germany, but their meat was delicious.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes! I can't wait to look around!"

"Listen, Al. We aren't going there for sightseeing. We need to go to Washington to learn about what's happening over there. Haven't you heard of the large amount of blue lightning emerging from the ground there? It's alchemy! We need to get back to our world. I'm sure everyone misses us…"

"Then we should get going."

Just as Al finished his sentence, Ed was out of the door and running to the airport that was nearby. They could have driven, but they couldn't since Ed crashed their car into a tree a few months prior.

"Come on Al!" Ed shouted from down the street.

"Coming!"

* * *

"After my minion had failed the first time, it is my turn to step in. Dante was a fool. They had philosopher's stones but we have _nations_. They are immortal people who blend in with their country, but one mishap could kill one of the older ones, so China is out. I need a younger nation with plenty of people. Any ideas? And remember, we will go onto the other side of the gate to gather the other ingredients. We still need a 'human' but with alchemist's blood."

"Canada?"

"Cuba?"

"Monaco?"

"Romania?"

"Quebec?"

"England?"

"America?"

"Pride! That's it! America! That's the nation we will use! Their population is 2nd in the world and it is still a young nation with the strongest military in the world! Perfect! But if that fails, next will be England and Italy."


	2. Welcome to London!

**I am super bored right now so ima update my crossover fic! And do you guys like my writing? I'm just curious... You don't need to answer tho...**

* * *

 **3rd Person:**

* * *

"Where is America?"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA!"

"I think it's in your rope."

"It's my rope."

"I meant the continent."

"It's still my rope. Don't touch it. Like money and women I want world domination! And rope."

"Honestly Greed. Shut up or I will make you feel my wrath."

"Fine. But don't touch my rope."

"And it's _EUROPE_ not _your rope_!"

"Shut up."

"And I thought you were Pride…"

"SHUT UP."

"Is it that small island? The one above like Face or Frace? Or something like that."

"Probably. We should have gotten a world map."

"Shut up. I just had an idea."

"You said 'shut up' like 9 times now."

"SHUT- just be quiet."

"Nice save."

"QUIET! HONESTLY. I MADE YOU ALL SO YOU COULD HELP ME DOMINATE OUR PARALLEL REALM! NOT FIGHT."

"Sorry master."

"I would say sorry, but I'll pass on that. No regrets."

"I'm hungry."

* * *

"Welcome to America Al!" Ed said as he was shoved by 10 people.

"Agreed brother." Al said as he was trampled by luggage and tourists.

"Let's get out of here!" Ed shouted as a new wave of people appeared from the plane.

"Run!" Al said as he sprinted to the rainy streets of Washington.

After they got out their umbrellas Ed and Al headed to the nearest hotel and decided to sleep, then investigate.

"I wonder if we will be able to get back to our world…" Ed sighed as he sat on the queen-size bed near the rain covered window.

"It would be nice to see everyone again." Al agreed as he snuggled deeper into the warm covers of the bed.

"G'night Al."

"Night Brother."

* * *

"Welcome to America! I think." Envy said snidely as he stepped into the soaked streets of a city known as London.

"Is London even _in_ America?" Lust asked.

"I don't care as long as the women are sexy!" Greed interjected.

"DAMNIT GREED. SHUT UP!" Wrath yelled.

"Easy Wrath." Pride said sternly.

"Game plan. We look for a big group of foreigners. Each from a different country. Should be easy." Sloth said, glaring at everyone in her line of vision.

"I'm still hungry." Gluttony whined.

"You ate part of the plane." Lust replied.

"But-"

"No."

Off in the distance a few faint voices were heard. Voices with heavy British, German, Italian, Japanese, French, Chinese and American-sounding accents.

"Looks like we found our group! Let's go!"


	3. First Sight

**3** **rd** **Person POV I:**

"Come along, we have a meeting to get to." England said sternly toward his fellow comrades.

"But I haven't seen this part of England yet! Who cares if we're a little late?" America protested.

"Oh mein Gott. Vill you two shut up already?" Germany yelled.

"I'm-a hungry Germany~"

"YOU JUST ATE!"

"Wow Angleterre, your country is almost -not really- as beautiful as mine!"

"BLOODY HELL FROG! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Zhat wasn't me Angleterre."

"Then who on the bloody Earth was it."

"Not me, dude…"

"Not me either."

"England's too scary to get close to! And my hands are-a full with pizza and-a pasta!"

"Aiyah England! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm not anywhere near you China."

"Hai. England-san is by Germany-kun and I."

"Then who-"

A loud gunshot rang out and the strange presence faltered. The clouds emitted a low grumble and lightning flashed through the sky, rain soon following. Germany and America were holding their guns, Italy with his white flag, Japan with his katana and France was holding a sword. They were all staring at the space behind England and China as the shadow approached. The two countries were pale and slightly unnerved by the loud bang and bullet that barely missed their heads. They took a few steps forward and turned quickly to see long spike-like things where they were previously standing. England drew his gun and China grabbed a sword, figuring it was better than using his weapon during the world wars.

The needles attacked again, aiming for Germany and Japan, then for England and China. Everyone who was attacked so far, had a large gash in various places. There were only three more nations standing. Italy, America and France. The three remaining countries gripped their weapons (and white flag) tighter as the enemy was about to strike again. France and America were targeted and attacked while Italy was trying to help his injured friends. After that though, the battle came to an end. The rain started to fall, mixing with the blood on the ground and Italy's silent tears.

 **~~ England POV: ~~**

Everything was black. Not a peaceful, _you're asleep_ black. More like a _wake up and you will wish you were dead because of the pain you have_ black. That kind of black. All I remember really was seeing a shadow, seeing my comrades getting stabbed and then China and I falling to the ground. I wonder how the others are doing.

I wish I had a book or something to keep myself occupied. It has been a while since I practiced- no. I promised myself that I would never resort to that again. I heard of what had happened in Germany a while back and I refuse to even think of such a magic- er, I suppose it's not really magic…

 **~~ 3** **rd** **Person POV II: ~~ (Keep in mind the Roman numeral next to the POV changes)**

It was 11:08. The World Meeting was supposed to start at 8:30. Various countries were missing, that's normal. But Germany and England were missing too. Not normal, at all. This had everyone worried. Canada, Romano, Spain and Prussia being the most. Even Sealand was bothered by it, not much, but still bothered.

"That Potato-Bastard was supposed to be here on time with my brother by now. If Feli doesn't walk through that door right now I'll kill him!" Romano yelled.

"MY LITTLE BRUDER IS STILL OUT ZHERE!" Prussia yelled back.

"So is my twin, papa and England," Canada started, loud enough for everyone to hear. "But we need to have hope. Hope that they are alright, just sidetracked! Nobody knows what happened and we won't know until they show up! If they aren't here in 10 minutes we will take a small group and go look for them! For now I will try to call America. He always picks up the phone." Canada finished.

"Alright. I trust you Maple-Bastard. You better be right about this."

 **~~ Italy POV: ~~**

I shook Germany again, trying to get him to wake up. I had tried everyone else, the only response I really got was a look of pain from France. I was alone… In the rain… With my friends hurt… If only there was a way to contact the others, my phone was broken after all. That's when I saw a flash, lightning maybe? But there was no noise… Then I remembered the time America showed me how to set up an I-Phone, when I called his phone, it vibrated and the flashlight lit up. I looked at America's jacket and saw a faint glow from the front pocket. I pulled out the broken phone and answered the call from Canada.

 _"America! Where are you and the others?!"_

"CANADA! IT'S ME! ITALY! EVERYONEISHURTANDMYPHONEDOESN'TWORKANDIAMREALLYCOLDANDHUNGRYANDI'MGETTINGREALLYTIREDANDAMERICA'SPHONEISABOUTTODIE! PLEASE HELP ME!" I yelled into the device.

" _Italy?! Slow down! Where are you?!"_

"I don't know-a! In an alleyway!"

" _I need you to put me on speaker and press the home button, then bring up the bottom bar and press airdrop. That should share your location as long as the phone doesn't die. What percentage is it at?"_

"2!"

" _I have your location and we are on the way! Try to stay awake! We will be there-"_

That's when the phone died, and I fell unconscious.


End file.
